Pyke/Development
Champion Roadmap: April 2018 Never turn your back on the SeaNever turn your back on the Sea Let’s reset a bit and wade right into the next champion we’re adding to the list. We felt it was time to execute on a new support with a darker, deeper thematic than most of our support cast. We also wanted to create an aggressive playmaker, someone who doesn’t just save a drowning ally, but who forces their enemies to drown themselves… by their own hands. Keep your health high, your eyes to the sea, and pray you aren’t on the list. Champion Reveal: Pyke Abandoned by his crew to the leviathans of the deep, Pyke drowned—but didn’t stay dead. Years later, a fabled revenant known as the Bloodharbor Ripper still stalks the Slaughter Docks, crossing names off a list that never seems to end. Wait...you look familiar...Champion Reveal: Pyke I= ;Gift of the Drowned Ones When Pyke is unseen by enemies, he rapidly regenerates some of the health recently lost to enemy champions. |-| Q= ;Bone Skewer Tap: Pyke stabs and greatly slows all enemies in front of him. Hold: Pyke readies and then throws his harpoon, impaling the first enemy struck and pulling them a fixed distance towards him. |-| W= ;Ghostwater Dive Pyke dives into spectral waters, entering camouflage and gaining a significant increase to his movement speed that decays over a few seconds. Camouflage hides Pyke from view while enemies remain outside his immediate area. Attacking or casting spells immediately ends camouflage. |-| E= ;Phantom Undertow Pyke dashes, leaving behind a drowned phantom. After a delay, the phantom returns to Pyke, damaging and stunning enemies it passes through. |-| R= ;Death from Below Pyke strikes in an X-shaped area, blinking to champions and executing those below a certain flat amount of health. Enemies in the X that are not executed take damage equal to this amount. ;Playing as Pyke As Pyke, you’re a cutthroat who cripples and kills all who cross you—which is everyone you come across. Start by stalking your victims with a Ghostwater Dive, lurking right at the edge of their vision. Resurface with a swift Bone Skewer to butcher multiple enemies at point-blank range. Hold the blade a little longer to harpoon just one foe instead, reeling them in to your territory before gutting them like a fish. Get even more aggressive by rushing foes with a Phantom Undertow, leaving opponents paralyzed with fear as the rest of your crew closes in. When you smell blood in the water, finish the job with Death from Belowto clinch the kill and cross multiple names off your list. "No one's innocent." ;Playing with Pyke They say death is the best crowd control, and Pyke makes a great argument. In lane he’s constantly angling for the all-in, using hooks and stuns to set up kills. While he can maim foes from any spot in a fight, he’s better suited to a flank than the frontline, so expect him to make more picks than peels. And don’t worry if he ends up doing lots of murdering himself—there’s extra gold for whoever assists in his vendetta. Pyke likes to kill, but he needs help with his homicides. Injuring opponents by trading and poking is key before Pyke drags them under. Even when he catches an enemy alone, he’ll need to take a couple stabs at his target—enough time for their friends to intervene. His high mobility is also offset by low survivability: Pyke is easily punished if he dives deep for a kill he can’t quite finish. The Ripper didn’t get his name by playing passive, though, so be ready for violence at any moment. "Let the water drag you under." ;Tips and Tricks * Bone Skewer’s harpoon always pulls your catch the same distance—which means charging up and spearing an enemy right in front of you will fling them backwards into the jaws of your team. * Take a second to slip out of sight after a skirmish and let Gift of the Drowned Ones recover a significant chunk of lost health. You don’t have to leave the area entirely—use Ghostwater Dive to circle enemies like a shark before going back in for the kill. * Once you’ve put enemies in lane underwater, don’t hesitate to swim somewhere else and pick up kills across the map. Ghostwater Dive and Phantom Undertow double as mobility, letting you quickly segue from one crime scene to the next. Just make sure to signal your crew before diving into dangerous waters. "There's plenty of room for everyone at the bottom of the Sea." Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| Pyke The Bloodharbor Ripper - New Champion Teaser| Pyke The Ripper’s Revenge Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Dark Waters Curse of the Drowned Event Trailer - League of Legends| Pyke "The Bloodharbor Ripper" - High Model Turnaround - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Pyke Teaser 01.jpg|Pyke Teaser Pyke Promo 01.png|Pyke Promo (by Riot Artist Jason Chan) Pyke concept 01.jpg|Pyke Concept 1 (by Riot Artists Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke concept 02.jpg|Pyke Concept 2 (by Riot Artists Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke concept 03.jpg|Pyke Concept 3 (by Riot Artists Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke concept 04.jpg|Pyke Concept 4 (by Riot Artists Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke concept 05.jpg|Pyke Concept 5 (by Riot Artists Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell and Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke concept 06.jpg|Pyke Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke concept 07.jpg|Pyke Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke concept 08.jpg|Pyke Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke concept 09.jpg|Pyke Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke concept 10.jpg|Pyke Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke model 01.jpg|Pyke Model 1 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke model 02.jpg|Pyke Model 2 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke model 03.jpg|Pyke Model 3 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke model 04.jpg|Pyke Model 4 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke model 05.jpg|Pyke Model 5 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke model 06.jpg|Pyke Model 6 (by Riot Artist Daniel Orive) Pyke Splash concept 01.jpg|Pyke Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Splash concept 02.gif|Pyke Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Pyke Splash concept 03.jpg|Pyke Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor '3rdColossus' Maury) Category:Champion development